


Blind Repair

by kuroiyousei



Series: November Quick Fics [14]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Setting, Fluff, Gen, POV: Limited, Primarily conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/kuroiyousei
Summary: Zuko, Sokka, and Toph attempt to fix the swimming pool at the old Ember Island estate.





	Blind Repair

"I still don't see why you guys felt the need to put a pool here in the first place." Sokka rotated the blueprints ninety degrees and compared them at the new angle to the view in front of him with a critical squint. "This is literally a beach house." 

"That's because you don't understand rich people," Toph provided, feeling her way slowly around the empty basin to get a good impression of the workings under the stone beneath her feet. She went from dry to drippingly sarcastic as she added, " _Of course_ they'd need a swimming pool even though the ocean's right out there. What if they want to swim in _fresh_ water?" 

"And 'us guys' didn't put it here," Zuko put in, perhaps attempting to evade the truth of Toph's words. "This house is 75 years old." 

"Oh, so a generation into the war." Sokka turned the plans again and scowled. "The Fire Nation sure sucked at blueprints back then." 

"I'm not responsible for either of those things," said Zuko. 

"I don't know..." Toph suddenly fell into a soldierly rigidity, then transitioned stiffly to a firebending pose. No one imitated postures as well as Toph, because she wasn't deceived as to the exact arrangement of body by clothing or gear. "You're pretty naturally warlike." 

"Or _un_ naturally," Sokka laughed, slapping his knee. "Toph, you've got that down! Do me next!" 

Toph immediately went boneless, wobbling back in Sokka's direction for a few steps before miming the throwing of a boomerang with a completely limp arm. At least she had the decency to do a catching movement next, though, implying a less than _total_ lack of competence. 

Zuko chuckled, then straightened his face back out again when he saw Sokka's resultant outrage and heard his protest, "I do not do that!" 

Having prompted the reaction she wanted, Toph doubled over laughing. " _You_ asked for it!" 

Emboldened, Zuko put in, "And sometimes you do kinda... flail..." 

"You know," Sokka huffed, "I _was_ just about to say we know you're doing your best to help _end_ the war, but now? I don't think you deserve it." He buried his face in the blueprints again. "Let's just figure out how this outdated pump system worked." 

"I don't get why we want to." Toph raised her arms, put her hands behind her head, and continued ambling along. She'd probably assessed everything beneath the surface by now and was merely confirming details. "Why not just have Katara waterbend the pool full?" She gestured vaguely toward the house, then resumed her casual pose. 

"It won't be a surprise if we ask her to help," Zuko replied somewhat impatiently. 

"Ooooh," Toph hooted. "Prince Zuuuko wants to impress Kataaaaraaaa." 

"It's for Aang and Suki too!" Zuko blustered. 

"Ooooh," Toph echoed herself. "Prince Zuko wants to impress Aang and Suki!" 

"I do not!" Zuko replied even more loudly, blushing (though in response to which name was impossible to tell). "I just wanted... I thought it might be nice..." 

"Chill out, hotman." Toph's tone was light but still mocking. "We all know you want to do things for the team because you feel guilty about everything you did before, but you should know by now you don't need to." 

"I think it's this way." Sokka, who didn't seem to be paying attention, said this uncertainty as he yet again rotated the plans he held. "Why did they have to make this plan square when the swimming pool is rectangular??" 

Toph patted the ground with one foot. "Because the mechanisms underneath are laid out in a square, oh wise technician." 

"Aren't there labels on the blueprint that indicate which side is up?" Zuko wondered. 

"You'd think so," grumbled Sokka, "but the instructions are all on this _other_ sheet, and they just _assume_ you know where everything is!" 

"That seems like... really poor design." Zuko scratched his head. "Sorry about that." 

"Not your fault. Like you said, 75 years old." 

Impatiently Toph suggested, "Why don't we walk around the pool together, and I'll tell you what I'm sensing down there, and you can match it up with your ancient diagram?" 

"Good idea," said Sokka, and they set off. 

Zuko watched them make the circuit, undoubtedly aware he could contribute nothing and thus standing still. By the time they came back, Sokka was certain which direction was up, and beginning to think he knew where to go to get the whole thing working again. 

He moved to a spot where the mossy flagstones were divided into smaller segments than in most other places, and started trying to pry one up. Zuko came to stand beside him, waiting to see what would be disclosed. But after nearly a minute and a half of groaning and straining and scraped fingers and really funny facial expressions on Sokka's part, Zuko had to ask, "Do you know what you're doing?" 

"Hey, don't ask me for help and then question my help!" the breathless Sokka protested. In some annoyance he added, in a different direction, "Earthbender! A little help?" 

Toph gave a mocking laugh and shifted a toe. The stone panel swung upward. 

Grumbling something unflattering about benders -- though there must have been some other way to open the thing for those without the ability to manipulate earth -- Sokka leaned over the cavity and began comparing its contents to his blueprints. "Yeah, these are the controls, all right," he muttered. 

Zuko peered in over his shoulder, eyeing the unfamiliar gears with a total lack of understanding. He sat back on his heels and looked around: first at the quiet house -- checking to see if the other half of their party had heard them and might appear at any time -- then, satisfied, at the empty pool. His eyes seemed to go out of focus for a moment. 

"When I was a kid and we used to come here as a family," he murmured, "how the pool worked was a big mystery to us. To me and Azula, I mean. It would be empty when we arrived, and the next morning it would be full. It seemed like magic to us back then. I wish that were the only thing my father never explained..." 

Toph, standing at the edge, rubbed a foot contemplatively at the corner where it plunged down into what would be the deep end if they ever managed to fill the thing. "Yeah... We had a pool at home too. I was never allowed in it, because my parents were convinced being blind meant I couldn't learn to swim. And it _did_ , of course, since they wouldn't let me _try_..." 

Perhaps in response to the doleful mood that settled after these statements, Sokka put in a little awkwardly, "Well I have great parents. Or... had... in my mother's case." Then he evidently felt his companions' none-too-appreciative eyes on the back of his neck, and added, "But, uh, the water's literally almost freezing all the time where I come from, so... we never did much recreational swimming?" 

Toph changed the subject. "The pipe is warped and has a crack in it about three yards that direction." And she did that thing where she pointed directly where she meant without actually looking over. 

"Can you fix it?" Sokka wondered. 

"'Can I fix it,'" she scoffed, cracking her knuckles and moving toward the spot. 

"And then I'll need you to help me with these gears!" he called after her. 

As Toph started what seemed an unusually finicky earth- or metalbending process, Zuko gazed past Sokka's shoulder again. With a deep breath he said quietly, "You know, I said it to Katara, but I never got a chance to tell you: I'm sorry about your mother. I'd bring her back for you if I could." 

Sokka turned to face him sharply, but his expression immediately softened. "Zuko, that wasn't you. I mean, thanks, but... don't feel guilty about it, all right?" 

"It's... not exactly guilt..." Zuko lowered his tone ever further. "It's just that, if I'm ever going to be Fire Lord -- and I'm not sure anymore that I am -- I have to take responsibility for the Fire Nation's deeds. My father's deeds. It's probably best if I start with my..." 

"Friends?" Sokka supplied the word for him when Zuko trailed awkwardly off. 

"Yeah." 

"Then... I accept... whatever that was. Apology? Was it an apology? Or more a sort of... official statement?" Sokka put a hand briefly on Zuko's shoulder. "Anyway, it's really big of you. The Fire Nation's going to have a good ruler when this is all over." 

Zuko smiled faintly, seeming more relieved than flattered. "Thanks." 

"Ooooooh," came Toph's voice from nearby, "Zuko wants to impress Sokka!" 

"Shut up, Toph," said Sokka good-naturedly, "and help me with these gears." 

Zuko's smile did not fade for a good minute while they worked. 

Eventually, several crooked gears and a sort of lantern-thing and a few more pipe repairs later, the mechanic and the metalbender declared the business finished -- or at least that they could give it a try and see if the aged pumping devices could still bring water up from the spring at Ember Island's center and fill the pool so everyone could have a relaxing day of swimming without setting foot outside the anonymity of the royal family's walls. 

"Now we need you, Zuko, to heat the interior of the activation chamber to..." Sokka checked the instructions again. "230 susuros?" He looked at the written line askance. "What the heck is a susuro?" 

"You're not familiar with susuros?" Zuko wondered. 

Toph agreed in the same skeptical tone, "Yeah, Sokka, you're not familiar with susuros?" Then to Zuko in a loud whisper she asked, "What the heck is a susuro?" 

"I know it's an older unit of heat, but I didn't think--" Zuko did a double take at Toph and scowled. "You too? But _you're_ a well educated Earth Kingdom girl!" 

"Eh, I forget stuff that's not important," Toph shrugged. 

At the same moment Sokka said, "Fine, fine, it's some snooty elite Fire Nation term that only snooty elite firebenders will understand. Can you heat the thing to 230 of them?" 

"No," Zuko admitted, visibly uncomfortable. "I know what they are, but I have no sense for how hot that is." 

Again Toph doubled over laughing. Sokka seemed torn between a grin and a glare. "Well, according to these instructions, it has to be that hot to activate the pump process, but if it gets much hotter it'll warp the disc and you'll have to replace it. So can you make it kinda hot but not too hot?" 

"How am I supposed to know how hot is too hot?" Zuko demanded. 

"I don't know! Use your firebending senses!" 

Zuko threw his arms up. "I don't have 'firebending senses' that tell me how to fill swimming pools!" 

"This was all your idea in the first place, you know!" 

"Yeah, and I asked _you_ to help because I thought you could figure out this old--" 

" _Why_ ," Toph said loudly enough to override Zuko, "don't you just heat it gradually until the pump starts working, and then stop?" 

Both young men stared at her. "Yeah, that's..." said Sokka. 

"Or that, yeah," Zuko agreed. "Where is the... active... disc... thing?" 

Sokka hustled him to the correct spot and pointed. Zuko subsequently went through more of the breathing exercises he and Aang both tended to use before firebending than the other two expected, if their similar dubious expressions were any indication. With a frown at their obvious bemusement, Zuko murmured, "Stop shifting around back there. This is going to take some subtlety, so I have to prepare." 

Both Sokka and Toph nearly collapsed with giggles, and practically tripped over each other to get their comments out: 

"Subtlety? _You_?" 

"You'd better breathe for another couple of days, then!" 

Fire sprang up to either side of them in mock warning, and perhaps the very safe distance it kept was prompted by the memory of a burned pair of feet once upon a time. Then Zuko turned his real attention to the job at hand. 

For a long time nothing happened in response to the thin, concentrated stream of flame, and both Sokka and Toph had begun to shift again in a muttering sort of motion when the younger of them paused. Pensively she bit her lip, and slid one foot slowly in front of her every bit as if peering through deep shadows. Then she announced excitedly, "It's working!" 

Zuko pulled back, and he and Sokka dashed to the pool's edge and peered eagerly down. And there _was_ a distant rumbling and sloshing sound drawing nearer. There _wasn't_ , however, any actual water, and this state persisted for so long that both young men stood straight and looked at each other. 

"What's going on, Toph?" Sokka scratched the shaved area just above his ear. 

"I'm not sure... It's definitely pumping, and there's water _somewhere_..." She tapped a foot impatiently, clearly annoyed not to be able to sense exactly what was happening beneath them. "The pipes may be broken farther out than I can feel..." 

"The water probably has to come a pretty long way from the spring," Zuko said doubtfully. 

Sokka started some remark about flushing the system and how many leaves were probably collected down where they couldn't see, when they all jumped, cringing, at the explosive sound of water gushing forth. Because the sound and the rush came not from the pool but from the house behind them. Zuko and Sokka whirled. 

The rice-paper windows at this end of the building had all burst outward in an initial violent spray, which now settled into a calmer but no less prolific waterfall from every orifice. A full-blown river began to fill the courtyard, and raced toward them carrying various household items and -- as Sokka had predicted -- leaves in all states of decay. 

"What diverted it inside?" Sokka squawked. 

Toph was laughing at this unexpected outcome, but it sounded a little hysterical as water splashed over her feet. 

Zuko cried in horror, "My house!" at least partially disproving the claim that he didn't care about the place. 

As the earthbender scrambled up a surprised Sokka for an enforced piggyback ride, there emerged from one window, along with the water, a bedraggled Suki, slipping on the sill, clad still in her nightclothes, coughing and irritated. A moment later Aang appeared in a similar state of dishabille but a far more cheerful mood. "The bathroom just went crazy!" he called as he slid neatly down one particular flume, curled up and spun blithely on his back in a small whirlpool, and finally jumped to his feet with a splash. 

The water had found its way into the activation chamber, and at an abrupt hiss and jet of steam Sokka leaped backward, almost losing his balance as he forgot to compensate for Toph's weight on his back. She demanded to know how far the water had risen, and with Zuko in the background trying to reassure her that it couldn't get high enough to touch her as long as Sokka didn't klutz up and Suki (in annoyance transforming to grudging amusement) wondering what was going on and the continued gurgling and gushing all around, no question or answer could be heard. 

Then, miraculously the driest of any of them, Katara came barefoot-surfing out another window with raised arms, bringing with her all the remaining water from the house. No more replaced it, as the cooling of the activation chamber (and undoubtedly the warping of the mysterious disc) had probably halted the pumping process. Katara slid expertly to a halt in the midst of them, directing the sloshing contents of the courtyard effortlessly into the nearby receptacle. As she came to a gentle rest on the sodden moss of the flagstones and lowered her arms, everyone else seemed to ease into less tense poses and take stock. 

Zuko gazed at the pool as the water in it gradually settled and bits of window, wooden dishes, miscellaneous articles of clothing, the blueprints and instructions for the pump mechanism, and a cushion or two bobbed to the surface or spun in calming eddies. He turned back to the others with a helpless expression and lifted his hands a little before dropping them again. "Anyone up for a swim?"

**Author's Note:**

> scifikimmi gave me a November Quick Fics 2018 prompt that said, "One of my fave dynamics between characters was Zuko and Sokka and also Toph in season 3. Could you write about them all having an awkward (but but not fight-y just funnily awkward) conversation? Maybe they are all forced work together for some reason without the rest of the crew?" I don't know if I really captured their dynamic properly, but I think it's a pretty fun story nonetheless.


End file.
